Tactic
by Nimbafuu
Summary: One way or another, he would get the object of his desires on his bed. He would make Jim Kirk see exactly what resided in Spock as a lover.
1. Chapter 1

Spock was rarely faced with a dilemma. He could find solutions to most problems he faced.

To his current situation however, the solution was proving to be quite elusive.

His goal was currently to get James T. Kirk in his bed. Begging for his release would be a plus.

There were a few problems with this goal that were not easy to fix. One was the simple fact that Jim didn't show any interest in men at all. He did however show a blatant interest in women. Another was rank. Jim was the Captain of a star ship, and Spock was commander. Underneath him, and therefore the Captain was to a certain extent, unattainable.

The last problem was his own inexperience. Spock wanted to be in control of the situation so that Jim would not escape him. He was a virgin, and had absolutely no experience with anything. He had only been in a relationship with Nyota, and the farthest they'd gone was kissing. He was uncomfortable with this fact, but refused to gain experience through any means other than Jim.

He also did not have many options when it came to seeking advice. He would _not _be consulting Nyota. Nor would he seek advice from the Doctor. Those two being the most logical choices, left his with little options left. The database would not give him much insight on how to seduce his Captain.

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk." He sighed in slight aggravation upon hearing he was on the bridge. If he tried to summon the Captain to his quarters in any way, it would be heard by others and therefore was an impossible option.

Spock resumed his pacing, back and forth in long strides. He concentrated on what he knew he could use to his advantage.

He could try a mind meld, make Jim feel the same things he did and see if that would open his mind to Spock as a lover. However, he would have to have a solid reason for the meld the Captain would buy. It was a possibility, but he didn't place much confidence it it succeeding.

Spock was not modest. He knew he was a very attractive male, and that any bisexual or homosexual man would at the very least look his way more than once. He placed confidence in this, knowing that he could use this to his advantage if Jim was even slightly off the straight path.

He just wished he had more insight on his Captain's sexuality. There was nothing to say that Jim did not show signs of appreciating men sexually. There just wasn't any proof to say he did.

Spock stiffened when alerted that someone was outside of his quarters. He turned a thoughtful gaze to the door before approaching it. When the door opened, a flustered object of desire for Spock stepped through the threshold, the door closing behind him.

"Sorry Spock, you got a minute?" He nodded for Jim to continue, his Captain heaving a sigh of relief upon being able to Vent. He walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. Before he could even beckon Jim to do the same, the man was speaking a light year a minute.

"Damn it, well...I thought something was strange with Sulu and Chekov, but...I didn't expect Sulu to just lean in and kiss his cheek randomly! I mean, hell I didn't know either of them were...not that I have a problem with that! That's okay, but...I just, when did that happen?" Spock prepared to try and alleviate some of the Captain's stress when he continued. He didn't even notice Spock had tried to speak. "And then I saw an ensign in the corridor on the way here that...he looked at me the way you'd look at someone you like, you know? I'm not against gays, but I'm not one! It's just weird and I don't know how to handle it..."

Spock merely blinked when Jim sighed and took a seat next to him. He'd been pacing the entire time, not once even glancing at his Commander. Not that he would have seen any emotion on Spock's face, he was keeping it very well hidden.

He didn't even have to venture past his quarter doors to find some answers. Jim just wasn't open to taking a man in his bed. Spock repressed all of the feelings that erupted in him from that confirmation. Granted, it was what he was pretty sure to be truth. But suspecting it hadn't eased the pain at all.

Jim was completely unattainable.

"Captain, I believe that Sulu and Chekov have been dating for an extended period of time. Their affection is new, however not their feelings." He was really one to talk about long-term feelings. His heart betrayed him with it's quick beat, sitting next to the man he began to have human, emotional dreams about. Spock was more ashamed at this than anything.

He looked to the side, gazing at Jim who was currently lost in thought. He wanted to caress the tight jawline of his Captain. He wanted to take that bottom lip between his teeth and tug. He wanted to drag his hands over Jim's body and watch the man squirm in pleasure.

That would not be possible if the thought of men did not turn him on at all.

However, Spock considered that train of thought. If he touched Jim and he responded to his touches, albeit with stubborn determination about his sexuality, that would mean Spock had a chance. He was never familiar with feelings, and never wanted to be. Jim wasn't giving him a choice, and he wasn't even doing it on purpose.

The man turned Spock on by mere thought alone. Spock knew that Jim was the one for him, and he refused to let that go without a fight. Without showing the man exactly what pleasure Spock could give him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spock? What are you-" The smirk on his face had alerted Jim that something was up. He ceased the man's speech with his lips, pushing the man down on his bed with his own body. He felt Jim tense and fight back, but was no match for Spock's Vulcan strength. He easily pinned the man down, the strong emotions of the Vulcan race let loose from their discipline. When Jim tore his mouth away, Spock lowered his head to the man's neck, eager to mark him as his mate.

"Spock!" He heard no happiness or pleasure in that tone, and was determined to change that. He slowly took one hand on a tour of Jim's chest. Pushing it underneath the Captain's shirt, feeling every tense muscle with a gentle, firm touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that I've edited this story so that anything mature was left out, in accordance with FanFiction's rules. The rest can be found on my Tumblr and DeviantArt accounts, both under the same username.<strong>


End file.
